dziwny janósz
by TomekSpaghetti
Summary: straszna creepypasta dułga pszygoda polecam
1. poczontek

siemka jestem zdzichu i ja wiem rze w tej tollpascie jest duzo sciongniente od shanghai23 ale nie mam pomysluf

ja kiedysi jak bylum w szkole to tam byl taki jeden hlopak i on sie mnie spytau "masz jakisi problem huju?" i ja na to "kurwa spjerdalaj janósz"

po szkole jak byuem w domku to mojia mama muwi "ja ide do taty masz byci kurwa gżeczny!1!1!1!1" no ji wyszla a ja suchalem pjosenki majli sajrus. ftem ktos zapukau do dżwi. "kto tam kurwa" "to ja dżef de kiler" wpuscilem jefa i on muwi "łożesz kurwa matko boska janósz mnie goniau asz tu i zniknol!1!1!1!1!" "o kurwa soczek ci sie na bluske wylal dżef!?" "no kurwa przeciez nowa w tesco kupjona za 38249384383883282982 zet eł!" to wszystko pszes tego huja janósza musze go z dżefem zabici bo to huj


	2. klup nocny

bylismy z dżefem w klubje nocnym i nagle...

KURWA! janósz tańczy na ruże!

kjedy wyszlisimy zy klubu to dostauem esemes.

"zdzichu jestesimy u babki bo ty jestesi hujem i poiebem-mama"

"mamy wolnom hate" muwie do dżefa

"spoko to impre zrobimy. zadzwonie po myh przyjaciul.

po 4 sekundah pszyszedli slender i.. tylko slender

"co tak puzno?" muwi dżef

"bo jakisi huj mi kartki podpjisuie janósz" "KURWA!" razem z dżefem krzykneliśmy

"co"

"janósz to nasz najwienkszy wruk" wytumaczylem bo slender nie kumau

"jak pomorzesz nam to bendziemy mogli zrobic super drim tim" dodau dżef

"dobże. pomoge wam" muwi slender


	3. gonitfa

szedliśmy f super drim tim do babci jadzi po pomuoc

"łożesz kurwa" drze sie slender

"co sie dżesz" powiedziauem

"no bo tam jest sonik ejikse"

KURWA! janósz i sonik ejikse bjegnom w naszom strone. pewnie dostali super pałera czy cuś

sonik skoczyu na dżefa i go napjerdala w łep

"huju" muwi dżef

slender złapau sonika ejikse mackom i go dósi. a janósz na mnie skoczyu i napjerdala s prentkosciom siwiatua.

po hfili sonik ejikse umar popszes duszenje.

"ty pjerdolony huju złaś ze zdzicha" muwi dżef do janósza

"nje"

"to sie kurwa dojigraues!"

ftedy janósz zniknol

"no ji kurwa huj polecjal f dal" muwi slender

ftedy dżef zaczou polewadź sie mlekjem

"co ty opjeralasz"

"niewjem"

musjelismy pujsc do babcji jadzi bo mjelisimy malo czasu


	4. ucieczka pszet smajl dogeim

no wienc byljisimy z dżefem i slender na polu kempjingowym(huj wje czemu)

"to pewnje tu mjeszka babcia jadzia" muwje

"no hyba tfoja, moia ma super duper ultra fjolet willlle" powjedziau dżef

po hfili weszlisimy do pjerwszej lepszej pszyczepy kempjingowej

i ftem... UATAFAK?! janósz kompje sje u babci jadzi!

"smajl dog! bjesz ih kurwa" muwi janósz

po hwili smajl dog za nami bieg 3000 kjilometruf na sekunde

a mysimy siem zmenczyli bo bjeglismy puł nanometra

f konicu zgóbjiliśmy zuego pjeseua

"kurwa ten janósz zaczyna mji dzjauaci na nerwy!" muwi slender

"mi tesz kurwa" powjedziauem

i ftedy... KURWA! janó- a zaras co njeu byu janósz tylko sonik ekse!

"łożesz matko bosku a ty tu skont" muwi dżef

"no bo ja hce wam pomuc"

"a kogosi wczesinej zabiues?"

"no tak. fszystkih koleguf tego drógjego sonika i iego samego"

"no kurwa to sje nie tyczy" powjedziau dżef i zabijau sonika ekse

"japjerdole dżef a ci co" muwiuem do dżefa ale on nie suchau

no ji stracjilisimy pare minut na tego huja sonika ekse


	5. zabujstwo

no wienc byljisimy na polu kempjingowym i nagle

KURWA! SMILE DOG! bjegnje w naszom strona 2.000.000 kilometruf na sekunde

ucjekalisimy tak s pultora nanometra. ale sje baaaardzo zmenczylisimy!

"jesili ten hujowy pjes nje da nam spokoju to go zabjije"

nagle uslyszelismy

"huopakiiii!" to byu sonik ejikse ale dżef go otrazu zabil

"czemu go zabiuesi" pytam sje dżefa

"gdysz on mje fkurwja"

szedylisimy se dalej ale nam sje nudziuo wjenc poszlisimy na kafke w kawjarni "pot hujem suonja"

ale zpszedafca nje hciau nam niczego spszedaci wjenc dżef go zabil.

wrucilismy do domu ale tam byla mama!

"zdzihu! kogo ty ze sobom tu do domu pszyprowadzarz" muwi mama

"to moji pszyjaciele" "to czemu wyglondajom jak mordercy!?"

"njewjem"

ftedy dżef popsikau dom wybjelaczem

"dżef! njeu podpalaj domku kurwa!" kszyknouem

"jak ty siem w domu wyrarzasz! nie bendziesz jusz ze mnom mjeszkau!" mama muwi

ftedy mama wyżuciła nas na ulice. pszet nami stał janósz...


	6. włatca pjersceni

wy huje ode mje nigdy nje ucjekniecie!" muwi janósz po czym otworzyu pszet nami portal a my f njego flezilismy huj wje czemu.

bylismy na jakjes gurze a kouo nas byu... GOLUM?! utafag? Stop,caps mi się wyłączył... JUŻ LEPIEJ

"maj kurwa presies" muwił golum tak jak f filmje

"huju to mje denerwuje" powjedziau dżef do goluma

"spjerdalaj" powjedziau golum i zniknou bo zauorzyu to takje kułko s dzjurkom

no nie. no po prostu kurwa no nie. byliśmy w jakimś filmje dzie czeba rzucaci pjerścjeniem do wulkanu. ale zapomniauem jak siem ten film nazywau!

"dżef co to za film" muwje do dżefa

"wuatca pjerscjeni"

o huj tera pamjentam. jakjes tam kurduple z kurduplami kture som s brodom mjeli...

obudziuem siem.

"kurwa czemu jestem w szpitaluu!?" powjedziauem

"no bo nas janósz zaatakowau i ty spadłeś z budynku, a nastempnie mje pszejechau i slendera i wszyscy jestesimy w szpitalu" powjedziau dżef

"to ja czemu nic nje pamjentam"

"huj wi"

ftem obudzil siem slender

"co jest kurwa"

"guwno" powjedziau dżef

"pamjentam rze w guwno fdepuem ale czemu jestem w szpitalu?"

"janósz nas zaatakowau"

po pjencju dniach wyszlisimy z szpitala i moglismy stanac do walki z janószem...


	7. narada

postanowilisimy siem spotkaci na jakimis dahu bo musjelisimy zrobic narade! janósz nje bendzie kurwa rzondził. spotkalismy siem na naiwyszrzym wieżofcu f naszym mjesicie.

"no ji co wykombjinowaues zdzichu" spytau siem mnie slender

"no jak na razie guwno"

"nje ma czasu na dyskusje! musimy dziauaci! janósz rzondzic kurwa nje bendzie!" powjedziau dżef

Ftedy siem smile dog pojawił i powiedziau "ja chce wam pomuc"

"spoko jesli nas nje zdradzis" powjedziauem

"bende wam pomagau jesli bende dostawau salate za karzdego wroga"

"a nje wolisz hujohrupka"

"nje kurwa"

F takim razie mjelismy kolejnego ludzia (a wuasciwje psa) w naszym super drim tim. wrucilisimy do domu i paczymy DAFUQ?! mamy nje ma na stole list "wyprowadzany siem kurwa"

"mamy wolnom hate znowu!" muwie

"do zajebiście zadzwonie do myh pszyjaciuł... znowu"

to dobże rze dżef zadzwoni bo poczebujemy durzo ludzi! fajnal stejdż jest już w 10 części!

nagle rozleguł siem dzwonek do drzwi. otforzyuem

"łosz matko boska!" kszyknouem. do mjeszkanja fparowali: eyeless jack, marcus the suicide, jane the killer, rake i huj wje co jeszcze

"o takom armje mi hodziło!" powjedziau dżef

"po huj nas wezwaues?" powjedziau jack

"to jest powarzna sprawa! musimy zgwaucic, naczy zguadzic zuego janósza!"

"dżef! kjedy bende mogua cie zabic?" powjedziaua jane

"nigdy kurwa!"

"to ja othodze s timu" powjedziaua jane

"a dostane wypuate?" spytali siem rake i marcus

"nje"

"to othodzimy!"

"hce mojom salate" powjedziau smile

"nje mam" powjedziauem

"to othodze"

"ja tesz bo was nje lubje" powjedziau jack

i sami zostalismy! jak ftedy!


	8. sonik i tejls

nooo iii... o huj tak dafno nje byuo janósza rze zapomniauem co było! a spoko pamjentam jusz.

no to zostalisimy znowu sami z dżefem i slenderem. dżef siem bardzo fkurwił ale ja powiedziauem "dżef uspokuj siem! co prafda szansy mamy marne ale wygramy tom bitfe"

"no wjem ale jestem fkurwjony bardziej na jane bo ona hce mje znowu zabić!" otpowjedziau dżef

"dżef na jane to siem nje fkurwjaj bo cie zabije" muwi slender

"PSZECIESZ CAUY CZAS TO KURWA MUWJE!"

dyskutowaliśmy tak pszes 5 milisekunt asz nagle! wow. bjegnom se tu sonic i tails ale tacy normalni!

dżef odruhowo zabiu sonica bo myslau rze to sonik ekse.

tails byu hyba trohe smutny rzy sonic umar bo powjedziau to "ŁEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *płacz* *płacz*"

eee... i prafdopodobnje gdypy to byua to fanfikcja to by siem skończyuo smutnom historjom i pogżebem sonica co spowowauo by depresije u urzytkownikuf...

JEDNAK! jest to trolpasta wjenc dżef powjedziau "PIERDOL SIE!" i zabil tejlsa a ciaua wyżucił na śmjetnik

"ale zajebista akcyja!" powjedziau dżef

"no tak wjem ale muwimy znalesc janósza" powjedziauem

"to super bo ja mam zajebistego kampera z 86!" powjedziau slender

pienc minut pużnjej se jehaliśmy.

byuo zajebiście bo se na laptopje dżefa oglondaliśmy mecz polska-niemcy i przegrywaliśmy 69-0 a byua dopjero pjersza minuta!

a slender puściu tak zwane "ejsi disi" by był wjenkszy słeg

"w 10 czensci bendzie fajnal stejdż!" powjedziauem

"muwiueś to samo w popszednjej czensci idjoto!" powjedziau dżef

i tak se jehalismy pszy muzyczce i byuo zajebiście


	9. jazda

f koncu dojehalismy do... tam dzie jehalismy.

"zdzichuuu!"

"czego hcesz dżef."

"czemu piszesz skoro miaues miec pszerwe?!"

"huj wi"

ano tak pszeciesz miauem miec pszerwe ale... huj s tym.

i nagle... KURWA! ktos nas goni ale f ałcie i nje wjidać kto!

"bjesz ten sfuj szpikulec dżef i ih zabij!"

nagle zy samohoda wyszet... NIEJAKI TOMI!

skoczyu na nasz kamper i zaczoł napjerdalać wy dah.

"NIEJAKI TOMI! zlas zy tego gufna!" powjedziau dżef

"nje" powjedziau NIEJAKI TOMI

"łożesz kurwa jego mać!" muwi slender

"co jest" powjedziauem

"lecimy do pszepasci a mi siem hamulec zacioł!"

o fak!

"co kurwa jaka znowu pszepaść?" muwi dżef

"ni wim ale może uda nam siem zżucić NIEJAKIEGO TOMIEGO!"

nagle zrobiło siem huk i zaczeliśmy spadać f duł! nagle paczy a tam golum

"UATAFAK?! a skont tu golum?" powjedziauem

"huj wi ale zaras zginiemy" powjedziau dżef

i ftedy... BUM BUM SZAKALAKA! ale rzyliśmy wjenc było spoko.


	10. starcie s janószem

na poczontku hciaubym powjedzieć rze to hyba ostatni janósz.

no wienc tak... spadliśmy do tego rofu czy huj wje co to byuo.

nagule pszet nami pojawiu siem janósz ktury powjedziau

"gotowi na fajnal stejdż?"

"a jakrze kurwa" powjedzieliśmy.

walka byua zawzienta. nagle dżef powjedziau

"he a morze wuonczymy jakomś muzyczke?"

"dopry pomys" powjedziau janósz

no to dżef puścił ac/dc a konkretnje utfur o nasfje "thunderstruck".

dzienki mocy ace dece janósza pjerdolnoł pjorun wienc on powjedziau

"wyuoncz to!"

i ftedy dżef wuonczył smoke weed everyday i... tak byuo stanofczo lepjej ale njestety dżefowi siem baterja rozuadowaua f telefonie!

"ha! i co s tfojej hujowej muzyczki?" powjedziau janósz

"ty jebany pokurwjencu! jak bendziesz tak muwiu o mojih ulubjonyh pjosenek, to ci noki s dupy pofyrywam!" powjedziau dżef

"pjerdol siem!" powjedziau janósz po czym puścił jakomś dzifnom pjosenke rze zemdlelisimy!

obudziłem siem na jakimś zuomowisku! a dżefa i slendera nje byuo!

"co je kurwa?!" pomyślauem. nagule zobaczyuem janósza ktury paliu weed! MUJ WEED!

"ha pale tfuj weed!" powjedziau

fkurwjony stanouem na pszecif njego muwjonc

"lec ent dys!"

"nje dam ci kurwa skończyć teko weedu!"

"o muj bosze ile ogurkuf!" suysze za sobom.

pacze a tam tesiciowa na polu i takie UATAFAK?!

"nagle zobaczyuem dżefa ktury tu idzie.

potbieguem do niego i powjedziauem

"dżef pomusz mi zauatfić tego janósza!" powjedziauem wskazujonc na janósza!

ale tam go nje byuo! byua tylko kartka s napisem

"wjesz co? musimy pszeuorzyć endink bo mi siem nje hce walczyć"

"co za jebana hujenca!" powjedziauem

"a co?"

"nje hce teras endingu bo mu siem nie hce bić!"

"ale koniczysz teras janósza jusz?!"

"NO NJE KURWA BO MUSZE NAJPJERF GO DO HUJA ZABIĆ!"


	11. ken ju polisz plis

ot tamtyh wydażeń mineuo puł sekundy.

byliśmy fszyscy f domu. dżef czytau jakieś nonsemsopedie, slender f coś grau a ja gadauem na skajpie s tailsem ale nje dollsem

"hejo tels co ty taki smutny dzisiej?" muwje

"bo mi siem weed skończyu"

"ot kiedy ty palisz?!"

"ot kont sonic umar"

"aaa to ty palisz f depresi?"

"nieeee wuaściwie to bes powodu"

"to sie nje smucisz?"

"a po huja? nie jestem amy rzeby puakać jak pojebany kiedy ktoś umże!"

"a wogule cie to ophodzi rze sonic umar?!"

"wjesz co? spytaj sie shadowa on bendzie wiedziau"

"no tak fkońcu to "altimejt lajf form"

"dobra ja musze lecieć kupić weed!"

Xpo tyh suowah tails sie rozuonczyu a ja poszeduem na dah wybrać otpowjedni portal.

pszeszuem pszes portal tam do ih ś ... jej! akurat pszet domem shadowa! zapukauem so drzwi.

otforzyu mi drzwi murzyński jesz ktury powjedziau

"łelkom ajem de ultimejt life form uat du ju łant?"

"ken ju polisz plis?"

"spoko, co hcesz?"

"czy to prafda rze sonic nie rzyje?"

"tak. ot tamtego czasu amy puacze tak rze suyhać jom na drugim końcu mjasta!"

"a tails?"

"teils? on stau sie emo. zy depresji zaczoł siem cionć i hce siem zabić."

"dziwne... mi muwił rze go to nje ophodzi!"

"nobo on taki jest!"

"a kto go zabiu"

"jakiś skurfiel imjeniem janósz"

" o huj!"

"co"

"nic musze jusz iść!"

po hfili byuem jusz f domu

"huopaki!" powjdziauem

"co?" muwi dżef

"nasz pościg znowu siem rospoczyna! dziś janósz f śfiecie sonica zabiu sonica!

"GADDEMET!"


	12. smierc zmartfyh fstanie szpital

no wienc tak... kiedy zauważyuem rze janósz znuf f akci to musiauem zaaragować s dżefem ale bes slendera bo dżef sie na niego obraziu s huj wje jakiego powoda

aczkolwjek jestem bochaterem narotofym wienc musiauem ih pogodzić ale mi siem nje hciauo. IKS DE.

wienc jak se tak szlisimy to nagule zobaczyuem rze moje pifko mi siem skoniczyło wienc

poszuem do domu po pifko i zobaczyłem rze... TEN HUJ SLENDER WYPIU FSZYSKIE PIFKOOOOOO!

"ty jebany pokurwieńcu co ty zrobiueś zy mojim pfkiem!"

"to nie ja"

tak siem fkurwiłem rze umaruem ale zmartfyh stauem.

obudziuem sie f szpitalu.

"czemu ja tu jestem do huja?" spytauem sie

"huj wi" powjedziau dżef

"a wisz co? hyba f nastempnym episodzie zacfonie do janósza rzeby tom jebanom walke skoniczyć" powjedziauem

"a teras ja kończe ten episod bo nie hce mi siem pisoć IKS DE!" dodauem


End file.
